Start Of The Line
by asgardianmints
Summary: A little series of oneshots about Steve and Bucky as they grow up together.


James Buchanan Barnes (his parents called him Bucky), at six years old, first remembered seeing him in the schoolyard one day.

He was a little boy, just like Bucky. But with neat, parted blond hair atop an ever-so-slightly disproportionate head. He was scrawny. His arms and legs were toothpicks. Bucky remembered looking at him with curiosity above everything else. He remembered seeing this boy walk alone across the schoolyard, throwing small smiles at everyone who turned to stare. He even smiled at Bucky.

But it wasn't a happy smile.

* * *

He kept seeing him after that.

The little scrawny boy with his blond hair and sad smile.

Bucky would see him walking to school and back. After a few weeks, he decided eventually to walk the same direction one day after school, just to see where it would take him, only to find himself in his own neighbourhood. He was the Rogers' boy. Stanley, Sam, Steven, something like that.

Bucky would see the other kids at school all the time. The Rogers' boy was always their target, always there for them to torment. But Bucky could only watch. He was bigger than Rogers but his classmates were bigger than him. And stronger.

One day Bucky swore he'd be bigger than all of them, and then he'd teach them to pick on someone their own size.

* * *

They pushed Rogers into the dirt next.

During recess, they all ganged up on him while he was eating his lunch and called him weak. But Rogers didn't stop. He kept sitting, didn't run away, and just stayed there. Then they pulled him up by his shirt collar, he's so small, and threw him.

Rogers landed awkwardly, his limbs splayed. He lay there coughing while they all laughed. Bucky couldn't watch anymore.

"Hey," Bucky said, approaching them now. "Assholes."

They laughed even more. Bucky's heart was thumping against his chest, as before they had the chance to register what was happening, he roughly shoved the nearest of them into his friends. Bucky remembered they were surprised. Then they just laughed even harder, and walked away.

Bucky had helped Rogers up then. The smaller boy was bent over double, trying to get his breath back. When Bucky touched his shoulder, Rogers had assured him he was fine; that he could handle it by himself; that Bucky hadn't needed to come and help.

"I was wearing them down," Rogers said between breaths.

"I… could see that." Bucky smiled a toothy grin. "My name's Bucky."

"… Steve."

* * *

At Bucky's eighth birthday party, he only invited Steve.

They played in the yard all day. Steve would get winded easily, but Bucky would always stop for him. He would bring him water if the attacks were too bad. They pretended to fly fighter planes, to shoot down bad guys. Steve said that he wanted to be a hero someday.

"You will be," Bucky grinned. "And I'll be your bodyguard!"

That made Steve's face fall. Bucky's fell with it.

"I don't need one, Buck. Once I'm a hero I can protect myself." Steve's expression lit up as quickly as it dropped. "I could even protect you instead for once."

Bucky smiled, thinking for a moment. He took off then, running to the very end of the yard and hiding behind the large tree. He peeked out from behind it and put a hand to his mouth. "Help me! Somebody! I've been kidnapped!"

His smile only grew when he saw Steve's face fill with gratitude, and then determination.

"Don't worry Bucky, I'm coming!"

* * *

They were eleven years old.

Recess was over. Bucky had been joining in with a few of his other friends in a game of football. Mucky and flushed, after the game he ran to find Steve. The schoolyard was emptying as Bucky scanned the crowd.

"How was the game?"

Bucky turned around, but the grin on his face shrunk when he saw Steve's bruises. They were covering his upper arms and one side of his face. He was holding his stomach, and was slightly crouched.

"I shouldn't have left you alone," Bucky grimaced, running a hand through sweaty hair. "It was those same jerks, wasn't it?"

"Buck, you can go and live your life without spending every minute worrying about me."

"If I hadn't left you alone this wouldn't have happened."

Steve sighed. His throat made a small choking noise as he breathed out. "Listen Bucky, I can take care of myself. I managed to fend them off eventually, anyway."

Steve was trying to smile, but Bucky couldn't return it. He hit Steve lightly on the shoulder. "I don't know why you just take being beat up."

"I don't."

"You just did!"

Steve straightened himself to meet Bucky's eyes. "Bucky. It means a lot to me that you stand up for me so much. But I can stand up for myself. I'm gonna go home after school and I'll get some rest and I'll… I'll be fine. And then I'll come back. I'll come back tomorrow because I'm not going to let them wear me down. That's the thing with bullies, Bucky; never let them wear you down."

Bucky sighed. He gave Steve a joking smile. "You truly are my hero, Rogers."

* * *

Seventeen years old, Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers walked together towards Steve's street.

Bucky had to look down to see Steve now. He hit his growth spurt at fifteen, but Steve hardly grew at all. Personally, Bucky found it cute. But he knew that Steve – in amongst all his joking, strong will and perseverance – wouldn't ever be at peace with himself. Not until he managed to grow another metre taller, at least.

"You okay?"

Steve stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's a little cold out, though."

"I suppose it is." Bucky looked at the ground, then back. "Steve, you know I'll always have your back, don't you?"

Steve's gait slowed as he nodded. "You'd follow me into a pit of molten lava if I asked you to, right?"

"Of course I would," Bucky smiled. "And beyond."

"Then yeah, Buck. I do know."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys!**


End file.
